A DIRE Consequence
by Zephyr Chandni
Summary: Echo, abused, shaken, and angry, runs from home. Events ensure. A chain reaction of love, hatred, depression, epic battles and missunderstandings soon appear. Rated M. OOC, pairings inside.


Disclaimer to.. disclaim things. : I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would not be writing fan fictions about it.

A/N alright, so, Flames are ok, I don't mind 'em. Hopefully I won't get much, ha-ha. It's been such a long time since I wrote a Fan fiction. Enjoy!

Pairings: SessxOC, KagxInu, MirxSango, Shipxlily. (you know I have not seen a fanfic yet that has shippo with a pairing? Awwww, lil' shippo is in love!)

_Talking to themselves_

_Inner voice talking to them_

Ah, some people will be wondering for the words, well in the next chapter I hope to post them.

Enjoy!

*prologue*

_Our _story begins, with a young, feisty girl, named Echo. And what a story it is…

Gazing at the white-washed walls of her bedroom, a 16 year old girl sighed. She ignored her foster parents' screaming at each other. Well, what else was she to do? Nothing, but stare at her boring, lifeless, gray room. You'd think by now she would have ran away, once again, like she had so many countless times before. Well, she would have, if it were not the fact that her dysfunctional foster family had moved to Japan. Yup, of all the places, they chose Japan. Not that she didn't mind it; it was just so far away from Canada…

A loud bang was heard from her door. Somewhat startled from her musings, she bolted upright.

"What?!" she half screamed, trying to still her racing heart.

"Echo! Get out here right now! We have some chores for you to do!" Oh, yay for her. The fair skinned brunette swung her legs over the side of her twin-sized bed, hoping that the chores could be magically done themselves. _Unless Disney movies were real, and brooms could move..._ she half snorted and trudged to the door. Jumping back and giving a double-take as the door swung off its hinges, she gaped. There stood her mother, in sweats, hair messy, makeup running, fuming. Oh…. lovely.

"WHAT did I tell you about taking your sweet-ass time? GET THE FUCK TO THE DISHWASHER! Pronto!"

Echo's last nerve snapped, like a dry, brittle twig. That one little part in her brain, wanted to fight back, for once. She was tired of all this bullshit. Enough is enough!

"Why don't you go FUCK A DOG AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Her foster mother stared at her in horror, her pudgy face turning a reddish-purple.

_Echo I think you've gone too far…_

_So what, the old hag deserves it! And no way am I backing out now!_

Echo's smirk faded, her ego quickly deflated in her moment of glory. _I told you…_

_Oh would you shut up for once?_

Her foster mothers' hand came down and connected with her face with such brute force, that she stumbled and hit the bed, her back cracking painfully. Her blood boiled. A vicious snarl rose from her throat. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? If only she had shut her mouth, and went to the door faster… Wait, why was she blaming herself! She was Echo Loral, for pity sakes! It was high time she stood up for herself!

Wincing, slowly pushing herself off from the floor, Echo glared daggers at her step mother who stood at the door, a nasty smile plastered to her mouth. Oh, what Echo wouldn't do for a knife to cut it off. She truly loathed her. But she held her tongue, and pushed past her. She then proceeded to walked to the kitchen... But quickly pivoted her heal and ran for the door. Her step father was watching, but he didn't stop her. Somehow, he knew she wasn't coming back. And he was glad; she deserved a better life then this.

_______________________________________________________________________

_Chapter One: A home away from home._

Echo ran, and ran, and ran, her feet taking her far away from her new home. Branches and twigs stung her face, but she didn't care. She came into a clearing, some sort of shrine, and stopped dead. She looked around, brushing her straight chestnut hair away from her green eyes. Echo shook her head, trying to think clearly. Where was she? Her brain racked her memory for answers. An image of a brochure showed up, and she stuck her tongue out. _Bingo!_ She thought. Her curiosity kept all her other emotions at the bay, and for the time being she wasn't upset. She knew exactly where she was now. The Higurashi Shrine.

Turning around, she saw a young girl, around her age, walk out of a Shoji door. She was waving goodbye to a lady, an elderly man, and a younger boy. She assumed this was her family. _Well thank you captain obvious._

_I said BE QUIET! God you're a nuisance… _

Stupid little voice in her head. Stupid girl and her largely sized yellow backpack. Stupid happy family. Stupid girl and her walking towards a well house. Stupid girl being engulfed by a blue light while- Wait what the HELL!

She ran over to the open well house, looking down the well. Forgetting all about the stupid family and its stupid yelling at her, not to jump in, she does it anyways. Closing her eyes and expecting to feel water or something to touch her aching and bruised skin, and to find the girl at the bottom as well, nothing happened. In fact, she seemed to never HIT the bottom. _Okay. So it must be a very deep well...a VERY deep… well. _She opened an eye and was awestruck. Blue and white magic surrounded her, warmth spread throughout her body. But then soon, shortly after, fear consumed her. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she flailed her arms helplessly for the few moments she had been in the now dubbed 'Black hole of chaos and never ending panic'

"AHHHHHHHHH WHY ME WHY ME WHY DID I HAVE TO TRY AND SAVE A STANGER WHY MUST FREAKISHLY WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME WHY ME WHY ME!!!" Still screaming, she all but forgot that she had hit the bottom, and that the blue light was gone and she was back in the well. Still flailing, her hand hit the side of the wooden, vine covered wall and she froze. "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" over dramatic, Echo easily climbed up over the wells wall and jumped out, kissing the ground and rubbing her cheek against it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome froze when she heard someone screaming. Turning around, she instantly dropped the bag and stared at the well, hoping that she was just going crazy.

A girl, about her age, leapt out. Falling back on her butt in shock, Kagome gasped in horror. _Oh no, oh no. Someone got into the well…_

She was frozen in place, watching the odd girl kiss the ground and saying thank you to no one in particular. Eventually Kagome cleared her throat.

Echo stopped, and looked up from kissing the earth. The Japanese girl, it seemed, was ok, but seemed pale. After hearing her clear her throat, Echo blushed in embarrassment. She got up and quickly apologized, offering the girl a hand.

"I'm sorry… but what just happened, I mean I saw you jump down a well and I came after you and I thought you were hurt and then a blue light came and surrounded me and I was freaking out in the black hole of chaos and never ending panic-"

"Whoa whoa, wait, hold on there, so you mean to tell me, that you traveled time too?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, yea.. But, where am... I mean we, where are we?"

"We're in Feudal Japan, 500 years in the past." _How is this possible? I thought I was the only one, besides Inuyasha, who could travel through the bone-eaters well?_

"Oh…" Slumping to her knees, Echo hung her head. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go home, back to her so called safe haven, even if she had wanted to. Which she didn't. The best idea she could come up with, is find friends here, and fast. She had heard the stories, of demons, monsters, nymphs, witches, all these fantastic creatures of lore. Of course she hadn't entirely believed them (however, a tiny part of her wanted to) but since now, she had traveled time, would you think that those things were possible?

"My name is Echo, Echo Loral. You don't mind if I hanged around you for a bit, before I get myself settled down?" _I bet you anything she is gonna ask me if I want to go back. _Mentally, she winced. She didn't feel comfortable explaining her current situation that much, as it was still fresh in her mind and still stung her heart.

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. How come you want to stay here? Don't you wanna go back?" _I remember my first time here, _Kagome thought, _I remember being afraid and confused._

Echo flinched. She was expecting this, of course. But that did not mean she wanted to talk about it. Suddenly realizing how badly she must look, her eyes averted to the woods. "Uhm… so, I hear that Japan has hot springs? Do you mind if I took a bath, and then we can get going to wherever you go?"

Kagome sensed her discomfort, not only in her aura, but it was just so plainly obvious. Nodding, she led her through the woods, into a somewhat rocky spring. "Here, I'll wait for you there." Pointing towards a large boulder, Echo nodded her thanks, and as soon as Kagome had left, she undressed and stepped into the hot spring.

After her much needed, and INSANELY relaxing bath, Echo got dressed and soon, her and kagome were walking towards the village.

On their way there, Kagome explained the bone-eaters well, the inu group, and Naraku. She tried to leave the jewel shards out, a bit worried that she might go after them (although kagome herself highly doubted it) but they had somehow gotten to that topic, too.

"So you mean to say… you were pulled down a well by some sort of freakish centipede lady, found a half demon, broke a mystical marble, and on your way trying to find these.. jewel shards, you met a monk, a demon slayer, and a fox youkai?" Kagome frowned, but replied with a simple 'yes'. "SWEET!" Echo smiled a brilliant toothy smile, her green eyes lighting up with wonder and excitement. Kagome giggled, a bit surprised, for it was the first time she had seen her smile.

"Mama!!" a small kitsune youkai jumped up and hugged kagome, startled, Echo jumped back, looking at the little fox in horror. "Oh my god! Quickly Kagome! Run! A demon is attacking you!"

"Uh... This is Shippou, Shippou this is Echo. He's my adopted son" Shippou looked at Echo oddly, and murmured something in his mothers' ear, causing Kagome to laugh and shake her head no.

Echo frowned, how she wish she had a true, nice mother, who loved and cared for her. But she didn't want to show it, not at all. She wanted to be strong, so her emotional mask slid into place, and a sweet smile adorned her lips.

"Kagome! Where have you been! You said three days not five!" A tall, silver haired, roughish looking teenager stepped out of a hut, his hands in his sleeves. Echo tried to remember what they called that style of clothing. _Hori? No… Korea? No, idiot, that's a place. Haori! There we go!_ Echo took a closer look, and saw that he had golden eyes. _Whoa, either those are some pretty wicked contacts… or he's a… _She spotted his small, dog ears on his head and instantly she lit up, and tackled him, rubbing his ears.

"EHHH!! Your ears are so KAWAII! *rub rub rub*"

"Hey! Wha- Get off of me you crazy wench!"

"INUYASHA! Osuwari!" Inuyasha did a face plant, and Echo stared at him with awe.

"Oh Kagome… where can I get some!?" Echo jumped up, looking at her with mischievous, pleading eyes. Kagome simply grinned, and winked.

"It's a secret…"

"No it's not! The old hag put them on me!"

"OSUWARI!" *thud* Echo pointed and laughed, at the now inuyasha sized dent in the ground. "Ha, that's what you get! Nee ner nee ner." She stuck out her tongue and laughed even harder at the now miserable hanyou, grumbling profanities under his breath. Another girl, the same age as her, came out of the hut, carrying a large boomerang and wearing black and pink clothing, her hair up in a pony tail. A monk wearing purple and blue clothing came to stand by her, laughing as his hand slowly reached for the girls' rear…

*BAM!* "HENTAI! Hmmpf!" The other girl turned away in disgust, trying to hide her blush the monk oddly smiling and rubbing the goose egg on his head. Kagome shook her head, muttering, "He'll never learn…"

Echo just stood there, blinking, "So, does this always happen with your group, Kagome?" Kagome smiled fondly, and replied, "You bet." Soon, the others had noticed she was there, as Inuyasha was sitting upright and 'feying', but could not totally hide his curiosity of the newcomer. Echo looked down, somewhat blushing, biting her lip. "Uhm, Hi. My name is Echo..." She explained to most of the group how she came to be there, but left out the parts of her abusive adoptive mother. Her father must have gotten tired of her too, she had thought secretly in her mind, because he hadn't tried to console or stop her. She would miss him, but she knew that he would be fine without her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight, and the night was drawing closer to darkness. The Inu gangs were sitting around a fire, in a hut. Kirara, the demon exterminator's companion, was sleeping next to her friend, while Sango and Miroku (she had later learned their names and back stories as well) were sitting close to each other. It was obvious to see they had a thing, _hell, even a blind person could tell they wanted each other _Echo had thought, a smug smirk on her face. Inuyasha and Kagome obviously did, too, but apparently Kikyou was in the way and that damned half breed couldn't get over the clay pot. Sheesh, she had heard of boys that couldn't get over past relationships, but he just took it to the next level. She hoped Inuyasha would get over himself and see how truly great of a girl she was. Nothing compared to that zombie. Sighing softly, Echo finally settled down for the night, thinking of just how crazy her day was. Closing her eyes, soon, sleep took control of her mind.

_~Sleep perchance to dream….~_

A/n Yay! So first chapter done. Usually I go too fast, for this one I tried to slow it down a bit, so people can get a little of an idea of what has happened instead of the usual me rushing into things and BAM instant love! More then a lube its love in a tube! ;) Hahaha. People could be wondering well when the hell does Sesshomaru appear I WANNA SEE THOSE TWO FALL INLOVE! In due time my friends. Probably in the next installment. Also, I'm going to spoil it a bit… When Echo wakes up…. She's going to have one hell ova surprise ;) and Let me know if you didn't like anything, I wanna make this a good fanfic, and maybe in later chappies I can help your soul bwahahaha!

Alright I'll stop freaking you all out.

Ja Mata ne! (or ja ne whatever floats your boat)


End file.
